1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a socket retainer that is used to mount a folding canopy or roof with support posts/tubes on a boat/marine vessel. More specifically, to a socket retainer that is mounted to a surface of a boat such as a gunwale, windshield, or radar arch for supporting a bimini top.
2. Description of the Related Art
The socket retainers are usually mounted on surfaces of a boat. The support post has a ball end that slides into the socket retainer. The socket retainer receives the ball end of the support post of the canopy and locks it in place so that the ball end cannot be removed from the socket without unlocking it. Once locked in the socket retainer, the ball is free to move and rotate in the retainer. The locking of the ball in the socket retainer is accomplished by a removable pin that is inserted into the socket retainer.
Socket retainers have a c-shaped channel and include two mounting holes for attachment to a surface, such as the gunwale, windshield, or radar arch of a boat. Socket retainers are made of stainless steel and include a plastic insert in the area that receives and retains the ball. A removable pin is inserted through the socket retainer to lock the ball end in place. The removable pin may be attached to a lanyard to prevent it from being lost or misplaced. The pin may also include a spring-loaded ball that keeps the pin from being unintentionally removed by vibration or other non-intentional ways.
The disadvantages of a socket retainer as described above are that the pin must be fully removed from the retainer to remove or insert the ball end of the canopy support pole. This can lead to difficulties in setting up the canopy. It also affords the possibility of pin being lost is the lanyard fails or if no lanyard is provided. If the pin is not disposed in the socket retainer, the pin can cause noise and may damage the surface of the boat.